Teach Me To Live
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: A young girl destined for great things, left alone in this world after the distruction of her people. Left to wander this universe for eternity. Perhaps though, she may find someone that will teach her to live again.


**Teach me to Live**

Prologue

She stepped through the gate, only to become face to face with the thing she was avoiding. Her dark red brown hair was brushed behind her and dropped just past her shoulders. Her face was well defined, with high cheek bones, medium lips, cat like eyes and thin eyebrows. Her skin was tan yet smooth, her eyes an icy blue. A look of beauty, but one's eyes could not miss the long scar that traced from her temple to her jaw bone. Her eyes were deadly and confident. She glared at the creatures that had surrounded her. She took a firm stance. Her body was slender, her frame petite, but you could not miss the power radiating off the muscular frame of the girl. Her small hands were clenched, a beautifully crafted blade in one. Would she honestly fight? She was out numbered 15-1 and more were coming. Darts hissed overhead. It was hopeless yes? The wraith began to become uneasy as they took in the confident stance of the girl in front of them. They had been hunting her for years, she always managed to escape with a huge number of casualties on their side, but now, she could not get away. Slender legs took a quick step forward as she gracefully bent backwards, just missing a shot fired by a nervous wraith. Stepping with precision she back flipped until she appeared behind the artillery line. Her hand flew to one soldier's neck slicing quickly. He fell to his knees, and she dodged a shot again.

This continued for awhile, soldiers were falling all around, but more kept coming. Finally a young commander of the hive in orbit stepped up behind her. She hardly had time to notice before a syringe was stabbed deeply into her neck. She screamed as the knife fell from her hand and she grabbed his wrist, but her body was already becoming weak. She fell to the ground, fighting the drug, but it soon overcame her and her world had gone black. The young wraith stepped over her in the flowing black coat traditional to those in his position. Long white hair fell along his shoulders, a black tattoo sat under his right eye as his lips pulled back and he hissed in triumph. She was his prize once again. He waved his remaining soldiers over and they picked her up. A dart came over and picked them all up.

Chapter 1: End Game

The city was in chaos. People were running everywhere. A young girl was startled awake by a blast within the city. She fell out of her bed and leapt to her delicate feet. Wild blue eyes looked around, startled. What could be going on? She ran to her door which opened automatically. She ran down the hall, still dressed in her sleeping clothes. She slid into the gate room. The gate was open and the shield up. She spotted her father and ran up the stairs to the control room. Before he noticed her, she heard him talking to his second in command.

"Initiate the End Game Kesh, we are evacuating." Kesh nodded and slipped out of the room. Her father spotted her. His eyes widened.

"Shay…" He began. She ran up to him.

"What's going on father? Are we giving up? We can't give up yet!" Shay cried franticly. He hushed her and pulled her in and held her tight. He lingered there a moment and held the shuttering girl.

"We must Shay. Now do not argue with me, go pack your stuff, you will be with the first to leave the city." He said sternly to her. She looked up at him and backed up a few steps with wide eyes. She shook her head.

"Father…"She was about to say something but she turned and ran down the hall, tears streaming down her perfect face. Her hair was blonde, her eyes light, her skin fair, and not a blemish on that perfect figure. She was the daughter of the king, and the only remaining royal blood after her father. She was powerful, innocent, sweet, and in all meanings of the word a goddess. But she would not know this until her 21 birthday. As she was running another blast hit the city and she fell, her head smacking against the wall. She fell to the ground, blood running down her face. The hall was empty, everyone was leaving. She tried to call out, but she soon blacked out.

Her body lay there, still and cold. To every scanner she would appear dead. In the gate room the last group had gone through. All that were left was the king and his second.

"Come my king, we must leave! The End Game has been initiated!" Kesh cried trying to pull the king to the gate.

"I'm not leaving her Kesh! Where is she! I will not leave my daughter here to die!" He roared. Kesh hated to see him like this, but he had scanned the city, no life signs were left. She was gone. It was a tragedy; she was suppose to end this war once she became of age, but now all hope was lost.

"Sir…she is gone. You know this. Now we must go." Kesh whispered. Tears began to stream down the king's face as he was pulled through the gate. Once the gate closed the whole city went dark and began to descend deep underwater. In minutes it had vanished and the wraith hive had left.

Chapter 2: Forgotten & Alone

Her eyes fluttered open, but there seemed to be no difference. A terrifying thought shot through her mind: Am I blind! But soon her eyes began to adjust to the dim light and she could make out shadows of shapes. Her head throbbed; she reached up and touched the sticky blood. It had begun to dry. She began to think more clearly. Where was everyone? It was so silent. Had they left without her? She forced herself up but a wave of pain and dizziness overtook her and she leaned against the wall. She cringed and squeezed her eyes closed. She opened them again and walked slowly down the hall. The reality began to set in. They had left her. They didn't even look for her. She could feel anger and fear building within her, which only made her head hurt worse. She was about to let out a scream, but she heard a noise. A soft whimpering. She wasn't alone! She moved as quickly as she could down the hall until she came to the door she heard the sound from. She opened the door and gasped in horror. A man lay there. His hair was thin and white, his skin dry and extremely wrinkled. He continued to whine until she noticed the familiar mark of a wraith hand on his chest. She put a hand over her mouth. There was a wraith in the city. The man looked at her and with his remaining strengthen managed to speak.

"ra…un…prin..cess." Was all he managed before his last breath escaped his body. She turned to run but ran into a wraith. She creamed as he grabbed her wrist, a twisted grin upon his face. Beady eyes looked over her before shoving her into a wall.

"Princess eh?" he laughed leaning into her. "Well what a treat my dear. The only heir to the throne within my grasp." He hissed and pulled his hand back. She flinched and turned away as she felt the force smash into her chest, and soon a burning sensation exploded through her body. She could feel the pull, the drain, like something was yanking her life away. She screamed throwing her head back as she fell to her knees. The wraith was growling with pleasure. It seemed like it would never end until finally he pulled his hand away from her chest, like a sucker was ripped off. Blood poured everywhere drenching her shirt. Her body collapsed as she tried to catch her breath. Why had he stopped early? Looking at her hands they seemed unchanged through it seemed he had fed for hours. Looking up at him, he had a just as confused look on his face. A sharp kick came to her side and she groaned and rolled on her back. He leaned down and studied her face. He ran his long nails along her chest where he had fed.

"Curious. You are completely unchanged, and yet I feel more rejuvenated then I have with any feeding." He looked at her wound and it seemed to be healing itself rather quickly. He stood back up, obviously trying to figure this out. She was just as confused, but the pain was too much to be thinking about anything clearly.

"Ah." The wraith finally spoke. "The last royal blood, the savior of the Arian race. But look at you. Pathetic, and now stuck here with me. You won't be saving anyone, and soon all your people will be dead." He laughed and bent down again grabbing her face. She groaned and turned her eyes away from him. "Now here I thought we would all be dying down here, but with a food source like you, ill live until I'm finally rescued." He grinned and disappeared down the dark hall. She let out a deep breath and let herself slip into unconsciousness.

Chapter 3: The Great Escape

Her eyes opened again, and though her body still ached, it was now manageable. The wound on her head and chest were gone, and all that was left were blood stains. She sighed and pushed herself up against the wall. Hunger pains began to grip her stomach as it growled loudly. The wraith seemed to appear out of nowhere. She jerked, startled, he simply chuckled.

"Hungry?" he asked, that annoying grin still stuck to his face. She scowled and said nothing. He pulled out an apple and tossed it in the air. She eyed it as her stomach growled again. "Very well. I have no need of this." He was just about to toss it away

"Wait!" She called and cut it off short, and looked away from him. He stepped up to her and crouched just in front of her face.

"What was that?" he asked her, wanting to hear her ask for some food. She looked down, like she was defeated.

"I'm hungry." She whispered softly he grinned and held it out for her. She reached for it but he snapped it away. Now she was annoyed. Playing dumb games! Who was he? A child? "Give it to me!" She demanded. He shook his head.

"Ask nicely." He taunted her. She glared at him with disbelief. Was he serious? Her eyes narrowed.

"Forget it. I'm not hungry, and I will simply die of starvation and eventually so will you." This time it was her turn to grin. He growled angrily and threw it at her. She grabbed it and sunk her teeth into the flesh. He sat against the wall opposite of her. He watched her tear into the apple like a wild animal and smiled. They were not so different. Soon she finished it and tossed the core to the side and eyed him carefully.

"What's your name?" She asked him. They had to have names right? He scoffed and looked away from her. She shrugged "fine, ill name you." She thought a moment studying his features carefully. "Kakesh." She finally said. "Because you're an ugly, evil form of Kesh." She grinned and he hissed at her. She leaned her head back as he stood and left her again. Once she was sure Kakesh was gone, she stood slowly and slipped down the dark hall as well. She found the armory and grabbed a delicately crafted knife and a gun. He couldn't dial the gate but she could. She made her way towards the gate room keeping an eye out for him.

By the time she made it to the gate room in the dark, she heard him scream, he knew she had gotten away. She ran up the stairs and removed the cover over the consuls and began dialing the gate, but then he was behind her. She turned to shoot him but he knocked the gun from her hand and threw her across the room. She scrambled up and grabbed the knife tucked into her side and held it out as he approached. His arm shot out but she ducked, slid under his arm and shoved the knife into his back. He pulled it out and tossed it aside. He grinned.

"My dear, I have fed off you. I cannot be killed now." He laughed and moved towards her again. She raised her arms and got a few good hits in before he knocked her aside again. He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up hissing. She struggled against him and reached out for her knife. Barely grabbing it she ran it across his throat. He gasped and let her fall. He grabbed his throat as his dark blood oozed out from between his fingers. He fell to the ground and gurgled. She stood up and shook herself off and watched him die. Letting out a sigh and turned and dialed the gate. Putting her knife away again she entered the gate, leaving her home. Who knew when she would return.

Chapter 4: Time is Irrelevant

How long had it been? A great many years. Everyone she knew was dead now, and she had given up on much of life. When you live forever, things lose its value. Many things had changed since her escape. She died her hair a dark red; her eyes had become an icy cold blue, her skin an even tan. She also had acquired a rather prominent scar along her face. Not to mention the young Atlantian princess had really grown up. Beautiful curves ran down her body. An elegantly long neck, shaped face, firm stomach and full bust really made her. She had turned out to be quite the beauty, and, unfortunately, many men of all species had grown fond of her. But only the brave take her on. She had gathered a ruthless reputation of a bounty hunter. Even worse though, a good number of wraiths had eyes for her as well.

She leaned against the tavern wall carving something into a piece of wood with her knife. People would take cautious glances of her, but not for more than a few seconds. The tavern workers would have arguments about who had to go ask what she wanted to drink. Finally one approached her cautiously, refusing to make eye contact.

"Can..Can I get your .. to drink?" He stuttered and fumbled around his words. She rolled her eyes and looked dead straight at him.

"No. Leave." She said plainly. He nodded and scampered away quickly. She sighed then angrily stabbed her knife into the table making a loud thump. The tavern went silent and everyone looked at her. She glanced around at ever one and hissed ripping the knife from the table "What are you looking at!" She screamed at everyone then stopped out of the tavern. She wished so much that she could just die. Oh how she wanted to die. She stalked into the forest and wondered around for hours until she stopped in the middle of a clearing. She fell to her knees and screamed. It echoed throughout the forest, she didn't know an SGA team and just come through the gate and heard her. They looked at each other and ran towards the sound. She pulled her knife out and ran her fingers across the perfect blade. She stared at it for a moment and then raised it, the point facing her. She closed her eyes and pulled the knife towards her stomach; put a hand grabbed her stopping it just short. She growled angrily as her eyes shot open and she flung this person around till he was on his knees and her knife pressed against his throat.

She heard multiple weapons click, when she realized this person wasn't alone, but her hand didn't move. The man raised his hands and swallowed hard.

"Sorry I just saved your life!" He said. She hissed and pushed the knife harder until a thin cut formed on his neck.

"I don't need your saving fool!" Her voice was full of anger and despair. The man could feel this. His voice lowered as he told his team to lower their weapons. They did reluctantly.

"I'm sorry; my name is Colonel John Sheppard. We are explorers." He said. Shay huffed and pulled the knife away from his throat and stood up. John did to, rubbing his neck. She turned her back to him and examined her knife as he introduced the rest of his team. "This is Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney." They all mumbled their hellos. She ignored them. John coughed. "What's your name?" he finally asked. Shay turned to look at him. For a moment, she thought about telling them her real name, but decided to give her hunter name.

"Viper." Was all she gave. Ronan and Teyla recognized this name. Ronan was the first to step forward.

"The Viper? The Bounty hunter? The most effective wraith hunter?" He asked, more excited to meet someone like him. She rolled her eyes.

"The very one." She said blandly. Teyla raised her eyebrows. Why was this girl trying to kill herself? She had everything, and from what she heard really enjoyed her life. Shay replaced her knife to her holster around her side. She wore a torn dark green tank top and brown shorts. Her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail pieces falling into her face. She wore multiple leather bands around her wrists and upper arms. She also wore brown leather boots that had a slightly raised heel. She crossed her strong arms and looked at the group. She studied their strange uniform, that's when she noticed it. A patch on their arm with the word Atlantis printed. Her throat caught and she stumbled back. Had they found her city? Living there? These humans? Her back pressed against a tree, they all noticed this. John stepped forward to offer support.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she shook him off. She shook her head and looked away from them.

"Nothing." She managed out and walked off towards the gate. She left them behind. She arrived at the gate and started at the dialing device, she looked over the symbols to return to Atlantis. Her hand hovered over them. If she dialed back, they might put the shield up, or maybe take her prisoner. She wasn't welcome there. At least not for right now. More time to go by. More waiting, more empty years to spend. She collapsed by the gate and cried softly. How she missed her blissful days.

Chapter 5: Within Enemy Lines

This world was dead. Tall trees stood lifeless, cracking pointed fingers of branches reached into the constantly gray sky. No animals roamed this lifeless land. The ground was a dull dirt, leafs long since decayed. It was eerily silent. She moved through the haunted forest, eyes darting left and right. Shay always thought she heard something or saw something. It was all just too quite, and then she heard it, the screeching sound of a dart flying over head. She ducked and took cover by one of the larger trees. What was the wraith doing here? There is no life left on this planet. She moved forward carefully until she came to the edge of the forest and looked down into a ravine. Below her was a hive and thousands of soldiers. She shuttered as her eyes scanned over the sight, and then she saw it. Off to the side was a small village. She was going to be sick. Did the wraith have their own human farm? She got light headed and had to look away. This was so wrong. She longed to help the humans, but their simply were too many wraith, and the village was too well guarded. She turned around and got up. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a wraith soldier. She went silent. He didn't seem to notice her. She slipped into the trees, but there were many wraith in the forest? Why? That's when she saw a young girl running through the forest. An escaped villager. She was making so much noise; the wraith turned and took off after her. Before shay could do anything they had shot her down. She cringed and began to run silently back to the gate, she didn't know the leader of the group of soldiers had spotted her. He raised an eyebrow. Had two escaped? This other girl was much more stealthy and elegant, but he had the element of surprise.

She was almost to the gate when the wraith stepped out in front of her. His long cloak was flowing behind him as he walked towards her. She slid to a stop and crashed to the ground. He placed his heavy boot on her throat. She grabbed his ankle but couldn't get free. He studied her face then grinned.

"Viper?" He chuckled "losing your touch are we?" It was not like her to get caught so easily, she must have been distracted by something. She gasped and struggled but she couldn't breathe and his weight was crushing, her attempts were getting feeble. He didn't seem to notice as he looked off to the distance. "Tell me, what did you plan to accomplish being here? You couldn't possibly destroy our operations." He continued talking, but his voice was fading and she was seeing spots until she passed out.

She woke up in a wraith cell. Her throat hurt and was dry. She groaned and picked herself up off the floor. Her whole body hurt. What had they done to her? She leaned against the cell door and looked down the hall, it seemed to be empty. She began to work on an escape, bad timing, the wraith that caught her walked up as she was working. He growled and shoved a stick into her stomach which shocked her. She screamed and fell backwards. She groaned and looked up at him. He opened the cell and stepped in with her holding the stick behind his back.

"What the hell did you do to me" She demanded, referring to the injuries she sustained while unconscious. The strangest smile she had ever seen crossed his face as he stepped into her forcing her against the wall. He tilted his head and ran his fingers along the cuts and bruises all over her body. A sickening shiver ran down her spine at him touching her that way.

"Don't you remember me princess?" he asked. That sent a shock through her. No, he was dead. There is no way he survived that. "I followed you through the gate and returned to my hive." He explained to her. "You'll have to excuse me, but I had to exact my revenge, even if you were… Not fighting back" he whispered in her ear.

"Coward!" she growled at him. He pushed her farther into the wall.

"Now no need for nasty words." He said softly. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She gave a disgusted look and turned away from him. He hissed again press his lips to her neck, but another wraith came.

Chapter 6: Highly Unlikely Relations

"Leave!" He hissed, and Kakesh growled but bowed out of the cell. Glaring at the commander he left. Shay took a deep breath and rubbed her neck. The Commanding wraith looked at her. His white hair was pulled in a low pony tail behind him, the remaining hair was braided and one strand lay on each side of his face. He had a more human look then most of the wraith. His skin didn't look as waxy and his teeth not as pointed. He had a masculine figure, but of course wore the tight black cloak and the heavy black boots. He crossed his arms and looked over her.

"So, once again we have caught the allusive Shay?" He asked, his face expressionless, as his voice was. She looked over him and stepped away from the wall.

"My, it would appear that way. But enjoy it while you can, I won't be here long." She added. The slightest grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, don't you worry, I intend to." He said, his cruel intentions apparent in his tone. Her eyes widen some as she stepped away from him. Not again. He lifted his feeding hand an examined it for a moment. "I understand it's quite the high after feeding off you." He said stepping closer to her, but never taking his eyes off his hand. "I'm rather excited to try it out…" Now he looked up at her and let his hand fall. "That is, if you don't mind." He grinned this time and ran his other hand along her collar bone. Then he ripped her shirt down and she flinched. "I didn't think you would." He whispered in her ear. She felt his hand smash against her chest and that awful feeling hit her once again.

What seemed like an eternity later his hand pulled from her and his chest was heaving as he closed his eyes. She fell to the ground shuttering. He had taken more than Kakesh had. Excitement sparkled in the commanders eyes as he looked down at her, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up.

"This will be our little secret my dear. You won't have to worry have that petty enforcer you call Kakesh anymore." He looked over her again and then left. She crumpled to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Soon she managed to fall asleep

The next day, or at least she thought it was the next day, she woke up. She assumed Kakesh was dead, she never saw him again, but the commander showed up on a daily basis, she now called him Terrell. He seemed to be growing more and more attached to her, a lot like Kakesh was. Perhaps it was a side effect of feeding from her. But she had no idea of what would happen to her upon his visit this time. He entered her cell and took her hand. He injected her with something and soon the world was spinning. She felt weak, but she didn't black out like she assumed.

He picked her up and carried her out of her cell. She didn't know where she was going, she couldn't focus on anything. He set her in a small room and sat across from her. He watched her as the dizziness faded and she felt like she was in more of a dream state. She tried standing but leaned against the wall...


End file.
